


For the Last Time, Go to Bed!

by wh33zy



Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [6]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Ivan takes care of him, M/M, and Ivan knows russian curse words, but keith is also annoying, keith is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: Keith is sick with a cold and keeps bothering Ivan who is currently making him some soup.





	For the Last Time, Go to Bed!

“Cyka blyat!” Ivan hisses when he accidentally slams his finger in one of the kitchen cabinets. Whoever made the heavy doors for these things must be some kind of sadist.

“Sooka bleeyet?” Keith’s voice harshly scratches out as he trudged into his kitchen, making the younger man whirl around. 

“Don’t say that!” He immediately looks apologetic because his boyfriend is just  _ too pure  _ for such language. “And why are you up again?”

There’s a short coughing fit that makes Ivan wince slightly. “What does it mean?” 

“...It’s Russian curse words.” The shapeshifter admits monotonously, almost like he’s in trouble with his mom. “I’ll bring you soup when it’s ready so go back to bed.” This is the  _ third  _ time this evening that Keith had to be told to go rest. 

“I just want to get a drink.” 

“I’ll bring it to you. Tell me what you want.” 

The older man leans slightly to look past the fridge, eyes staring at John’s food and water bowls. “Orange juice. Hey, maybe I should-” 

“I changed John’s water out a few minutes ago. Go. To. Bed.” 

“What soup are you making?” Had the same tone as ‘can I help?’. He looked over Ivan’s head to see what was in the pot on the stove with the utmost interest. 

Oh, so he’s  _ bored.  _ Which isn't surprising since Keith is the type of person who  _constantly needs to be doing something._

“If I tell you, will you go to bed?” 

The imaginary dog ears that Ivan often pictures on his boyfriend’s head droop. “Yes.” 

“And will you stay there?” He’s learned his lesson by now. 

And a little more quietly, “...yes.” 

“It’s Borscht.”

“What’s that?” 

“Shoo!” 

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno why i thought about this...i just have moments where my brain is like "that would be fookin CUTE"


End file.
